(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and circuitry device for non-linear adjustment, either incremental or decremental, of displacement signals output by a displacement detector by taking into account displacement speed in order to convert linear displacement signals into non-linear displacement signals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, displacement detectors, whether manually driven or mechanically driven, find their applications essentially in the control of various electro-mechanical systems. With respect to CNC machine tools, for example, it is common for them to be equipped with a manually rotated pulse generator, whereby displacement-specific adjustment is made by manual manipulation, in a wired mode or wireless mode, or alternatively using a computer system involving cursor actuation by means of a wired or wireless mouse. The same is true of a wired or wireless mobile console in the case of a video game apparatus, or of the signal processing or power transmission control of terrestrial, maritime, or air-borne transport or other electro-mechanical systems. A point to note at this juncture is that currently practically all systems, regardless of their modes of transmission, manual or electro-mechanical, rely on signals produced by a relevant displacement detector for their control to effect relative linear displacement on the target, the displacement being controlled to increment or decrement pursuant to predetermined, fixed multiples that have nothing to do with the speed of the signal on the part of the displacement detector, as can be appreciated by referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which show a conventional linear displacement signal curve in response to a fixed acceleration factor. More specifically, an analog signal chart is depicted in FIG. 1-A, and a pulse signal chart is depicted in FIG. 1-B. These conventional displacement detectors usually offer analog or pulse signals reflective of the amplitude of displacement and proportionate to speeds of displacement.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a method and device for non-linear output displacement conversion with reference to signal speeds output by a displacement detector. This is the first ever breakthrough in converting displacement signals coming from a displacement detector, by means of a non-linear converter and by referencing the speeds of input signals initiating the displacement, into incremental or decremental displacement signals or data which are characteristically non-linearly proportional to the displacement speeds. The incremental or decremental displacement signals serve as outputs to drive successive stages of circuits, making possible accelerated driving of the respondent value of the output through incremental conversion, or alternatively decreased driving of the respondent value of the output through decremental conversion, thereby facilitating precise trace displacements.